Not so Sweet Home
by Joseph Blow
Summary: Diane is forced to return to her home town of Snowsdale and is caught in the battle ground of the villagers hate and prejudice as well as those that try to help her. Rating is Currently T but may become M as the story progresses depending on how the story plays out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own in part or in whole any characters, locales or recognizable events created by Tamora Pierce. I do own 'original' plot lines

AN: My kid made me read this series, now I'm very distracted and am trying to deal with my other stories. Also if this receives bad reviews I will free up some server space and delete it

"Numair, you know I don't like this; we're too far away from the group and I have a bad feeling, not like the stormwings or anything, just that I feel like I know this place…" They came around the curve on the road, and were presented with Snowsdale. Numair looked at Diane, her face was pale, "Diane are you alright? Diane? Diane?" He shook her, "Diane, are you okay?" She snapped back to reality then shook her head, "Numair, you've always said that you wanted to see Snowsdale, now's your chance." She pointed at the town, "That, is Snowsdale." She paused, "Oh and there's a hunting party behind us." Numair looked at her, "We should get back to the group and get us all out of here." "Out of where" asked a voice on their left, Numair jumped, then calmed himself, "Evan, why are you here, and how did you know where we were, Diane and I left almost an hour ago." Evan grinned smugly, "I had Miri follow you." Raoul came up behind them in the blue and silver of the King's Own. The rest of his unit marched out from the woods onto the road. "Numair and Diane, you should know that when an entire company is dispatched to ensure your safety while visiting Ci… Oh, village, let's stay there tonight. Forward, forward, forward." He spurred his horse into a gallop and charged down the road towards Snowsdale.

Please review, tell me if I should delete this.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been judged that I shall not delete this

Disclaimer: This is not my property, I do not own Tamora Pierce, the Immortals, Tortal any recognizable characters or locations etc., etc., etc.

Feel free to point out any typos, I don't have a beta and though I try my best I know that I won't get them all, that being said if you would like to beta please PM me.

The group of mages, riders and the King's Own chased Raoul down into the village. As soon as they entered the village they heard sounds of fighting. Evan groaned and got off his horse, as did the other riders and the two mages. The King's Own prepared for a charge. Half the riders strung their bows, as did Diane. The others drew swords and ran down the deserted street. As they rounded the corner Diane stopped running and took a knee. She called for a hold, there was rumbling behind them as the King's Own began their charge, "Hold" she waited until the first of the King's Own had passed them then yelled, "Fire, footmen forward" Bowstrings twanged and several of the bandits fell to the ground as the King's Own rammed into the fight. Diane turned to Miri, "I believe that this is what we were sent to look for, or at least you were, we still haven't found those blasted griffins. After the initial shots it became harder to identify bandits as their weapons became much more similar to the villagers. Calling out to her smaller animal friends she asked them to help Numair magically mark the bandits. As they did that Diane shot at the ones who were marked. Miri and the other archers gave up firing and began to usher the villagers behind their lines. Diane looked at Numair who nodded. She saw a bandit trying to cut one of the horse's legs, without thinking she shot him. Then called to Raoul who called for a retreat. Diane and the riders covered the King's Own and the riders footmen until they ran out of arrows. Diane shouted to Numair, "NOW!" the mage let loose his black magic burning every one of the marked bandits leaving all others unscathed.

Evan called for another charge only to capture, not kill the bandits. The hundred and twenty riders and King's Own complied again charging into the fight surrounding bandits and forcing them down to the ground. "Diane" called Numair, there was a bandit escaping. She drew her short sword and ran towards him. She took the bandit by surprise and shoved him into the side of the inn. He used his size and strength to force her to let go of her sword; it hit the ground. Diane searched furiously with her mind for any pack-friends who could help her but the only ones nearby were to small to do anything and she didn't want them to get hurt. She thanked the goddess that she had spent as much time around George as she did; otherwise she would have lost the fight long ago. The bandit still made ground; she knew that if she didn't win soon she would have to shape shift and risk losing consciousness. Her last act of desperation was tucked up her sleeve the knife she had been given at her last birthday. After drawing it she almost managed to strike the man but he dodged. Now it became an even fight. After swiping the knife at the bandit to force him back Diane looked for her sword. Seeing it on the ground behind the man she ran forward, ducking under his fist and lunging across the ground she let her knife fall, it would only cause risk to her and stop her from grabbing the short sword. She grabbed the short sword and rolled over onto her back pointing it at the man. The bandit had from somewhere within his clothes drawn his own dagger; Diane knew that he wanted to kill her if nothing else. As the man stood above her Diane tried to talk him down, "Don't kill me, if nothing else I will kill you, my husband and friends would drag it out as long as possible, surrender now and I'll make sure your death is clean and you'll die without pain." The man only growled. Suddenly the bandit collapsed to his knees, an arm around his neck. Raoul had kicked the back of his knees and brought him to the ground he smiled at Diane, she smiled back. Raoul then forced the man to the ground and hogtied him, "She did tell you that her friends would drag your death out as long as possible. And guess what genius, I'm one of her friends, and that over there is her husband." Raoul pointed to Numair who was watching with a frown on his face and a black ball of magic between his hands. Diane stuck her arm out to Raoul who helped her up, then inquired about the other bandits. When she was informed that they all had been captured or killed she started cleaning her knives and short sword. The archers began collecting arrows making small piles around the battle. The King's Own dragged the bodies to the center villagers and bandits alike. After the arrows and bodies had been gathered Diane picked out her arrows, which were marked by a single band of white paint. While she did that the King's Own and the Queen's riders called roll, though excusing those who were watching the prisoners. Numair had organized the villagers to identify all the bodies so that the villagers could be given proper burial and funerals while the bandits would be burned.

Over the next few days Diane and Numair inquired with the captured bandits about the griffins and stormwings who had been in the area. For all of the god's promises to remove the harmful immortals they had, not at all surprisingly, been very lax. Only one of them had yielded any results. Diane looked at Numair, they were both tired having not had any decent sleep, "I suppose we'll have to move onto the villager's then, at least we know where the bandit's camp it and my friends are harassing them, but no immortals and over a hundred bandits. We are not going to get this done in time to make it back for the treaty signing are we?" Numair shook his head, "Don't worry about that magelet, you don't want to attend any treaty signings, they're so dull and boring." He paused, "Except the events directly afterwards, those are always interesting." Diane nodded knowing all to well what happened during treaty signings, "We should get to sleep" the two got up both thanking the gods that kitten; Sarralyn and Rikash were safe and sound. What Diane didn't know is that Numair had left them with Alana and George, not Thayet as he had told her.

AN: Okay a lot of plot development went on in this chapter, to recap, the riders and the King's Own are hunting a group of bandits, Diane and Numair are dealing with both Stormwings and Griffins, Galla and Tortall are negotiating peace terms and Numair left the kids with Alana, don't worry I know what I'm doing. Please review, it justifies the time I spend on this and validates me as a writer.


	3. AN

Because I finally managed to close a clients case (Woo Hoo) I suddenly have a lot more free time as that client was eating up about 20-30 hours of my time a week. Now they are at the point where only if foreign law suits are filed do I have to deal with them for more than 2-8 hours a week. That means that I have a lot more time. Ergo; **A Game of Chairs and School **will get two chapters as a winter/Christmas/Case Closed special and I will be adding some more to **Not so Sweet Home**

These stories can be accessed

** s/10797613/1/Not-so-Sweet-Home**

and

** s/10562351/1/A-Game-of-Chairs-and-School**


End file.
